toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doodles
Doodles are pets for Toons, and can be used as companions for Toons in their Estate or in battle. Doodles live in their owner's estate after adoption. When a Toon arrives at their estate, they will be able to see the doodle's tag on their screen if they own one already. Upon clicking the doodle's tag, you will see a small box show up, similar to when you click on another Toon's name, showing your doodle and allowing you to see your doodle's current status, such as its tricks tab, and the ability to call, feed, and pet your doodle. From here you can also see your doodle's current mood. Your doodle also appears on your friends list so you can check on your doodle from anywhere. Each player can only own one Doodle, which leads to six Doodles in each Estate (one for each Toon in the same Account). Purchasing a Doodle Doodles can be purchased from any Pet Shop. Before any purchase, players will get to preview the Doodles available on sale that day. Doodles are randomised for each player, and players can choose from one of four Doodles available. Previewing the Doodles also show their traits and preferred Tricks. Depending on which Pet Shop you buy your doodle from, you will get many randomized doodle variations from colors and spots to tails, ears, noses, and even hair - as well as a multitude of options for naming. Rarer doodles may have rarer customization options such as dragon scales or extra fur. The options for each Pet Shop's doodles changes each day for each playground. If a Toon is not satisfied with the purchased doodle, they can talk to one of the Pet Shop clerks to return their current doodle, but will not get a refund. Doodles across various Playgrounds Names Doodles can have a wide variety of names, ranging from everyday objects, classical characters, or pop culture references. Traits Every Doodle has a specific set of traits affecting their behavior - Doodles can have up to 3 special traits. Doodles which cost more tend to have better traits, making them easier to train or use in battle. The following are a list of Doodle traits, from Very Bad to Good. Very Bad Traits * Always Confused: Doodle is 3x harder to train. * Always Hungry: Doodle needs to be fed 3x as often. * Always Lonely: Doodle gets lonely 3x as easily as other Doodles. * Always Tired: Doodle takes 3x as long to recover from successful moves. * Often Confused: Doodle is 2x harder to train. * Often Hungry: Doodle needs to be fed 2x as often. * Often Lonely: Doodle gets lonely 2x as easily as other Doodles. * Often Shy: Doodle gets shy 2x as easily as other Doodles. * Often Tired: Doodle takes 2x as long to recover from successful moves. * Rarely Affectionate: Doodle is 2x less likely to be affectionate to the owner. * Rarely Playful: Doodle is 2x less likely to be playful. * Stage Fright: Doodle moves have 75% less chance of success in battle. * Wanderer: Doodle sometimes wanders off on its own. Bad Traits * Sometimes Confused: Doodle is 1.5x harder to train. * Sometimes Hungry: Doodle needs to be fed 1.5x as often. * Sometimes Lonely: Doodle gets lonely 1.5x as easily as other Doodles. * Sometimes Shy: Doodle gets shy 1.5x as easily as other Doodles. * Sometimes Tired: Doodle takes 1.5x as long to recover from successful moves. Good Traits * Often Affectionate: Doodle is 2x more likely to be affectionate to the owner. * Often Excited: Doodle is 2x more likely to be excited. * Often Playful: Doodle is 2x more likely to be playful. * Rarely Confused: Doodle is 2x less likely to get confused. * Rarely Hungry: Doodle needs to be fed 2x less often. * Rarely Lonely: Doodle is 2x less likely to get lonely. * Rarely Shy: Doodle is 2x less likely to be shy. * Rarely Tired: Doodle takes 2x less time to recover from successful moves. * Sometimes Affectionate: Doodle is 1.5x more likely to be affectionate to the owner. * Sometimes Excited: Doodle is 1.5x more likely to be excited. * Sometimes Playful: Doodle is 1.5x more likely to be playful. Unique Traits Unique to Doodles that are purchased on Aloha Atoll and Velo City, some Doodles can have Unique Traits which make them especially easy to train, or give bonus effects to some of their movesets. However, this comes at a cost: they are very rarely seen in the Pet Shop (at most 1 every reset), they cost about 30-50% more than the average Doodle, and Doodles with Unique Traits will always have at least one Bad or Very Bad Trait. * Big-Boned: All Tricks deal 20% more damage, and have 20% increased stun chance, to Cogs. * Entertaining: All Tricks recover 20% more Laff to all Toons. * Hyperactive: The Doodle will never be Tired after a single trick, and has an increased chance of remaining Excited or Playful after 2 or more tricks. * Jack-Of-All-Tricks: When the Doodle gains Trick experience for one Trick, it also gains 50% experience for all other Tricks it has currently learned. * Loving: All Tricks recover 40% more Laff to its owner. * Quick Learner: All Doodle Trick experience is increased by +50% regardless of mood. * Well-Rested: All Trick cooldown times are reduced by 25%. Moods Reading a Doodle's Mood is the easiest way to train a Doodle and have it be helpful to the player. While some moods are negative and impede the Doodle's performance in some way, they can be subsided by meeting the necessary conditions. Doodle Tricks Various tricks can be performed under battle after some training. By default, Toons have access to one trick: Jump. The remainder of the tricks can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Each purchase of the previous Trick unlocks the next.Category:Estate Category:Pet Shops Category:Toons